My Mistake
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: Niley, one-shot! Set after Miley's birthday party. Miley gets a text from Nick where he tells her that they were a mistake. But was that text-message really meant for her? Read & Review please :


My Mistake

**My Mistake **

**Summary: Niley, one-shot! Set after Miley's birthday party.**** Miley gets a text from Nick where he tells her that they were a mistake. But was that text-message really meant for her?**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING. **

A mistake. That's all they ever were. Well, according to him at least. She couldn't believe when she read his first text-message after months of silence.

_Listen, would you just let it go?! We were a mistake…Our relationship was a mistake. Just…let go, and move on. I'm not in love with you. I never were. I'm in love with someone else._

Oh, how those words pained her. Her heart has been broken in thousands of pieces for almost ten months, but this message caused the breaking of her heart into millions of pieces. How could he say that to her? How could he say that about their relationship? Did he forget the times when they just cuddled together and watched their favorite movies, did he forget the times when they danced with no music playing (A/N: Hehe), did he forget the times when they had chocolate fights?! She just couldn't understand…He was everything to her. Her day, her night, her love, her best friend…Eh…And now he's saying it was all a mistake. Stupid jerk. Oh, no, he's not a jerk. If he was a jerk, she wouldn't love him. And she does. She does love him. Even though he had hurt her more than anyone else in her entire life. It's true what they say – love can be really cruel and painful.

Miley put her cell phone on her night table and closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Just a year ago, they were all friends. And now…it was all gone. Gone. Oh, how she wished she was gone from this world. Deciding that she couldn't sleep, she got up from her bed and went to her balcony. She looked at the sky. It was dark, but filled with billions of golden stars. Some of them shone lightly, some of them were brighter. Miley smirked. He once had told her that even when all stars disappear, he would still care for her. What. A. Liar.

Morning was the hardest part of the day for her. She had to face her whole family. Don't get me wrong, she loved them to death. But it was really hard for her to be in a room full of people, when all she wanted is be alone. As soon as she found strength to get out of her warm and cozy shelter, she went to her bathroom and took a quick shower.

After the shower, she went downstairs. She saw her mom in the hallway, talking to her younger sister. "Hey mom." Miley said. "Morning babydoll. Are you OK?" Her mom asked as she saw her daughter's red face. It looked like she had been crying for at least an hour. "Erm…yeah, I'm fine." Miley managed to show a little smile. "Miles," her mom started "why are you still thinking about Nick? You have to move on, darling."

"I know mom, and I really am trying…But last night…last night…" Miley started but couldn't finish because she broke down in tears. Tish, being a worried mother, hugged her daughter immediately and asked : "Miles, what happened last night?"

"L-last n-nig-ht h-h-he s-sent me a…a…m-ess-age. H-he t-told me that w-we were a m-mistake…" Miley stuttered. "Oh Miles…" her mother held her tightly for a few minutes before she pulled away from their hug. "Miley, look at me…Look at me, Miley Ray." She told her strictly. Miley looked at her mom who put her hands on Miley's shoulders. "That boy…is not…listen to me, is not worth your tears! Do you understand me Miley?!"

"Yes…" Miley said weakly. "Good, now wipe out those tears and go walk your dog." Tish ordered and smiled at her daughter. Miley grinned at the mention of Sophie and nodded. "I'm going to take Noah and Braison shopping, so I probably won't be home until the evening. Daddy's going to make you something for lunch and then you might want to invite Mandy over or something? Just don't be alone, Miles. You need company." Her mother finished.

On the outside, she seemed happy but on the inside, she was burning. She felt like she was dragged in hell. Her heart rapidly pumped every time she passed next to his house, and that was very often since they were neighbors. Thankfully, today was one of the rare days, when there were no paparazzi in her neighborhood so she didn't have to be all smiles while she walked her dog.

Stopping for a second to calm her nerves, she saw a figure not to far away, coming towards her. Two figures actually. Recognizing the familiar curls, she thought: 'Oh god, what am I going to do?' She started walking again, but as soon as their eyes met she stopped, and so did he.

"Hi." He said so quietly, it seemed like a whisper. Miley closed her eyes and tried not to let tears out of her eyes. "Hi." She replied as calmly as she could. "Miley, I-I-I…" Nick tried to say something before his voice cracked. "What?" she looked at him. "You what?"

"I'm sorry." He said. "For what Nick? For breaking my heart in thousands by breaking up with me and ignoring me and ditching me, or maybe for breaking my heart in million pieces by sending me that awful message yesterday?!" she yelled. He gave her a hurt look. "Miles, how about we go talk about this somewhere else." Nick suggested. "You know what, I don't know if I want to talk to you ever again Nicholas." She cried, finally letting her emotions out. "Miley…I am so sorry…The message…let me explain everything. Please." He cried with her. She couldn't say no to him. She just couldn't. She was too weak so she just sighed. "Fine."

"OK, do you know a place where we can have some privacy? We can't go to my house, because everyone is there…"

"We can go to my house. My mom took Braison and Noah shopping, daddy's making lunch and I have no idea where Brandi and Trace are."

_Miley's room_

"So, what do you want to explain?" Miley asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "Well…About ditching you…I am so sorry. It's just that…Oh god, there's so much stuff to explain. OK. I really didn't want to break up with you…I just felt, I don't know, I thought I was too young to love someone so much. And for a few weeks after our breakup, I was fine. Or so I told myself. But I wasn't. Every single day, I went on your fan sites and watched the pictures from your recent appearances or just candids. You seemed happy and I just couldn't forget you, so I started dating Selena. And that's when we started ignoring you. She told me that if I wanted to forget you, I can't contact you in any way. And she told that to Joe and Kevin. What you need to understand Miley, is that I didn't want to forget you. But I had to because you looked happy, and you were seen a lot with Cody, Adam or Lucas…Selena and I got along well. From February until the middle of September, I firmly believed that Selena and I are good together, and that I will fall in love with her eventually, but the fact is…we weren't good together and I don't think I will ever fall in love with her. And so I decided to break up with her. We broke up two weeks ago, but she just couldn't move on. She called me every single day, saying that she misses me, that she loves me,that we are meant to be, blablabla, and she just couldn't give up. That's when I had it. I decided to text her, but because you guys have similar phone numbers, I guess I sent that text to you, instead of her. And I never realized how much pain I caused you, until I heard your album. And then it was too late for me to do anything." He paused. "So that's my story. Now you know everything. I recently made two big mistakes: I broke up with you and I sent you that text. Those are the biggest mistakes I've ever made."

"Nick…" Miley was speechless. He took her hands and held them in his. "Miley, is there any chance for you to forgive me?" Nick begged as he looked her in the eyes. "Yes, there is." she grinned. His eyes widened as he heard her response and he grinned too. Miley threw myself at him, and he hugged her tightly. For a few minutes they just held each other firmly and as she felt his hot breath against her cheek, her heart pumped wildly and Miley felt happier than ever. She looked at Nick and noticed him staring at her. Then, as they looked each other intensely, they finally confessed their love. Not with words. Oh no. That would be too cliché for them. They confessed their love with their eyes. Their lips moved closer and closer, their hearts beat faster and faster until they were finally pulled into a deep kiss that both of them will remember for the rest of their life. And no matter what other people say, Miley and Nick know that **Niley** will last forever.


End file.
